A Primera Vista
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: Levi ofrece hospedaje a su hermana, quien fue botada de donde vivía. Ya asentada, un amigo de ella va a visitarla, y Levi comete un grave error de entrada, quedando como un cretino. #R18 #Explícito #Levi'sPOV #Eren'sPOV #ErenCantante/Modelo #Heterocromía #JeanxEren #Fem!Armin #TensiónSexual #GemidosMuchosGemidos #Masturbación #MikaxSasha #Riren #Lemmon #MuchoAmor.


**Kaleidoscope eyes:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Lo más difícil de ver, es lo que está en frente a tus ojos."_

**.**

**.**

**Levi'sPOV:**

Era sábado, ergo, mucho no tenía por hacer. Mis días laborales son de lunes a viernes, así que, como todo fin de semana, estaba libre. Le dije a Mikasa que tal vez iría a ver libros al centro, y cuando le pregunté si estaba interesada en acompañarme, ella sin más, rechazó mi invitación. Iba a obligarla a venir conmigo para que saliese de su caparazón hermético al que últimamente se estaba adhiriendo, pero en cuanto me comentó que un amigo suyo iba a ir a casa a visitarla, paré de insistir.

Mikasa se había peleado recientemente con su novia, con la que había estado viviendo desde que nuestros padres murieron, hace aproximadamente cinco años. Bien anímicamente, no estaba, pero mi hermana es de construir muros a su alrededor, por lo que no comparte -al menos conmigo- lo que pasa por su cabeza. Sí me dijo que en unos cuántos días más le entregarían la llave del apartamento que había decidido comprar. Como había estado viviendo con su ahora ex durante tanto tiempo, y por el momento se encontraba sin dónde parar, yo le había ofrecido de pasar el tiempo necesario en mi casa. Ella insistió en dormir en un hotel hasta que encontrase un lugar decente, pero mi mirada de desaprobación fue suficiente para que aceptara mi oferta. Después de todo, es mi hermana menor, ¿qué clase de hermano sería si no la ayudase? Ella me dijo que no quería ser una carga, pero eso no tenía sentido. Mi casa es espaciosa y pueden tranquilamente vivir hasta dos familias. Y eso no es todo, yo llevaba ya nueve meses divorciado de Petra, mi ex esposa. Quien por cierto está viviendo con su actual pareja -Auruo, creo que es su nombre-, así que yo estaba literalmente solo.

Cuando nuestros padres murieron, la casa en donde nos criamos quedó a nombre de ambos, y como ninguno quería vivir en un lugar que tan sólo nos recordaba la falta parental, decidimos dividir las ganancia vendiendo la propiedad -la cual es inmensa-, y buscar lugares por separado. En ese momento yo tenía veinticinco, y Mikasa había apenas sí cumplido la mayoría de edad. Yo, con el dinero obtenido, más ahorros previamente guardados, pude comprar la casa en donde actualmente vivo. Y fui estúpido al elegir un lugar tan grande, pero en ese entonces estaba comprometido con Petra, quien fue mi novia desde la secundaria y, según ella, necesitaríamos espacio para más adelante. Mi hermana, por otro lado, se fue con Annie, su ex, guardando su parte en el banco, viviendo a base de lo que le dejaba su trabajo como ayudante de un profesor de karate, o algo así. Cuando Mikasa descubrió a Annie con su "mejor amigo" en su propia cama, fue que decidió irse. Nunca más volví a saber nada de su ex.

Como siempre, yo tenía ya mi agenda organizada. Ver libros a la media mañana, almuerzo con Hanj al mediodía, y maratón de series en lo de Erwin por la tarde, casi como todos los sábados. Si bien esos dos son personas que me exasperan, fueron los únicos colegas que lograron convertirse en verdaderos amigos. Ambos trabajan en la misma clínica que yo, allí los conocí, de hecho. Hanji es oftalmóloga, y está loca, pero nadie puede negar que es una genio en lo que hace. Por otro lado está Erwin, o Capitán América, como le llamo yo, quien es gerente de _Clínica de Exploración Recon,_ y médico de cabecera inclusive. Es un tipo interesante, muy inteligente, y demasiado bueno para su jodido propio bien. Su difunta esposa, Rubi, fue asesinada brutalmente hace cuatro años. Cuando lograron dar con el hijo de puta responsable, a Erwin le ofrecieron "hacerse cargo" del malnacido, ya que tiene amigos en la Policía Militar. ¿Y qué hizo el bastardo? Optó por que le dieran la pena necesaria, sin muertes, sin torturas, sin nada. No voy a mentir, yo mismo me sentí extraño ante su respuesta, pero eso sólo habla del buen sujeto que es este idiota. En síntesis, los dos se ganaron mi inamovible respeto.

Cuando estaba por salir de casa, a eso de las... diez de la mañana, escuché el timbre sonar, pero Mikasa dijo que era su amigo, así que no me molesté en abrirle. Uno de los acuerdos entre hermanos al que habíamos llegado, era el de no interferir en las vidas del otro. Mikasa es una mocosa testaruda, pero también lo soy yo. A mis treinta años, lo normal sería que hubiese formado ya una familia. Ya saben; una linda esposa, dos perfectos hijos, y un puto Labrador Retriever, pero acá estaba yo, divorciado, solo, y gruñón. Mi hermana me insistió de conocer gente, hasta intentó presentarme a una amiga suya, pero no necesito caridad, ni mucho menos andar saliendo con gente de su edad. Ella tiene veintitrés años, y todas sus amistades comparten la misma longevidad. Sentirme prácticamente un pedófilo no es algo que me resulte grato, muchas gracias.

Elegí calzarme uno de mis usuales jeans negros de vestir, zapatos del mismo color, junto con un sweater beige de cachemir. Si hay algo de lo que me enorgullezco, es de mi buen gusto a la hora de arreglarme. Tengo el dinero para costear mis caprichos, y no vacilo en hacerlo. Debido a ésto es que muchos creen que soy, o un jodido modelo, o un homosexual. No me importa, claro, pero es lo que piensan.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí hasta el living para ya ir saliendo, pero me detuve al ver a este chico sentado en mi sillón. Deduje que se trataba del amigo de mi hermana, se lo veía muy tranquilo y relajado como para que fuese un delincuente, eso no fue lo que me perturbó, no, sino el hecho de que me mirara fijo, con una semi sonrisa en su rostro, pero sin decir nada, ni un simple "hola". Me quedé quito, devolviéndole la mirada, por unos cuántos segundos, esperando a que reaccione, o algo, pero nada, seguía como en estado de hipnosis. Fue entonces que me puse nervioso, y decidí gritarle.

_-¡Oi!_-Fue inmediato que reaccionó, como despertando de un trance, y rompiendo su sonrisa al instante.-_¿Qué eres, ciego, o qué? ¿Tanto te cuesta saludar en una casa ajena, mocoso?_-Hubiese seguido con mi verborrágica sarta de futuros insultos, pero sentí una mala aura clavarse en mi espalda, entonces giré, y vi a mi hermana dedicándome la más asesina mirada que jamás me dedicó en su corta vida, llevando en sus manos dos vasos con lo que asumí sería limonada.

Me quedé un momento mirándola, sin saber bien qué decir, para ser honesto, pero me ignoró en cuanto el mocoso habló.

_-¡Lo siento mucho!_

Mikasa fue casi corriendo hasta donde se encontraba él, ahora parado, tratando de hacer una reverencia a modo de disculpa, y no sé por qué, pero me sentí un poco mal.

-_¡Eren! ¡Discúlpalo tú! Ese fue mi idiota hermano_.-Sus negros y filosos ojos me miraron de forma recriminadora, y yo sólo tragué al ver la ira en su rostro.-_Vamos a mi cuarto, lo siento._

Este chico, Eren, trató de disculparse nuevamente conmigo, pero mi hermana lo arrastró hasta su habitación, dejando las bebidas en mi mesa ratona, sin dejarlo terminar sus palabras. Yo mientras tanto seguía quieto en mi lugar, esperando algo -no sé qué-, y "qué bueno que no me fui", porque a los segundos Mikasa estaba volviendo al living para darme un discurso de lo maleducado que era su hermano mayor, o sea, yo.

_-¡Eres un cretino!-_Gritó, pero a la vez en forma de susurro.-_¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan... así?!_

_-Mikasa, no era mi intención reaccionar mal, pero ese mocoso no paraba de mirarme fijo como un puto psicópata, y lo primero que vino a mi cabeza, fue entrar a la defensiva. Además, tampoco es que le dije nada grave, sólo le pregunté si era ciego o qué.-_Dije sonando calmado, o tratando, al menos.

Mi hermana se llevo las manos a su negra y corta cabellera, restregándola de manera nerviosa, y después me pidió que la siguiera hasta la puerta de entrada, alejándonos aún más de su habitación.

-_Es que Eren **ES **ciego, ¡idiota!_.-Mis ojos se abrieron de manera exagerada. Escuchar eso bastó para que sintiese mis entrañas entrar en una especie de guerra cósmica. Acababa de decirle "ciego" a un ciego, y en forma de reproche, para colmo. Más maldito no podía haber resultado. Ahora entendía la furia de Mikasa.

Fue inútil querer pedirle perdón. Por más mortificado que yo me sentía, no me dio tiempo a responderle siquiera, y ni hablar cuando mencioné de ir a pedirle disculpas yo mismo a su amigo.

Mikasa me dejó con las palabras en la boca retirándose de la entrada. Supuse que iría hasta donde estaba su amigo. Yo no tenía nada que hacer, así que, con una horrible sensación de culpabilidad en mi estómago, me fui.

**(x)**

_-De verdad te pasas, eh. ¡Pobre chico!_

Hice un gesto de fastidio con mi boca, ya había sido suficiente regaño, me sentía bastante mal como para que mi amiga siguiese repitiendo lo cretino que había sonado.-_¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?-_Pregunté llevando mi té helado a mi boca.-_No es como si fuese a verlo nuevamente._

_-Al menos admites que estuvo mal. Deberías disculparte, así Mikasa se niegue a dejarte hacerlo._

_-Tch. Es inútil y ya pasó. En unos días mi hermana se muda, y no es como si el mocoso volviese a aparecerse por casa. Después de ese incidente, dudo que mi adorada hermanita quisiese volverlo a traer._

_-Bueno, la entiendo, después de todo. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto le habrá dolido que lo llamaras así? ¿Recuerdas la vez que le dijiste "córrete, maldito ciego" a Johnnathan, el primer paciente que atendí en Recon? ¡El pobre entró llorando a mi consultorio!_

Rodé mis ojos. Hanji retenía eso después de años de que ocurriera. Sólo esperaba que la tarde con Erwin sirviese para distraerme.

Terminamos de almorzar, y le di un aventón hasta la casa de su prometido. Era inevitable estar haciendo ésto y no pensar en Petra. Era... tragicómico.

Mi ex esposa solía creer que yo la engañaba con Hanj. Es ridícula la sola idea, por dos cosas. Hanji no es mi tipo, y más importante, _yo no soy el tipo de sujeto que engañaría a su pareja_. Pero parece que Petra nunca pudo ver eso en mí, y me dejó, repitiendo cuánto deseaba que fuese feliz con mi amante, Hanji, de forma sarcástica, claro.

Me gustaría que pudiese ver cómo -en lugar de estar revolcándome con ella- me encontraba llevándola hasta la casa de Mike, su futuro esposo.

Pero así es mi vida, una eterna burla en mi cara.

Paré cuando me encontraba en la puerta de la casa de Mike, y esperé a que mi amiga entrase con las llaves que hacía poco él le había regalado. Me saludó antes con un fuerte abrazo -típico de ella-, y luego se bajó de mi auto.

_-Mándale saludos a Mike de mi parte. Y dale mi pésame por el compromiso_.-Hanj rió, fuerte. Tal vez por eso la seguía eligiendo como mi amiga, día a día. Conocía mi humor ácido, y no se ofendía, ella reía, siempre.

_-¡Hasta luego, enano! ¡Que tengan una romántica tarde de solteros con Erwin!_-Ante eso último, rodé mis ojos, mientras le enseñaba mi dedo medio.

Erwin y yo somos tipos bastante solitarios. Desde la muerte de Rubi, mi amigo se negaba a conocer gente. Lo entiendo, sin embargo. Él amó a Rubi. De hecho, la sigue amando, más cuando tiene una hija con el mismo rostro de su esposa, quien le recuerda día a día la falta que le hace. Y yo... yo me rendí hace rato en esto del amor. Creo que dejé de verme como un posible hombre de familia desde antes que Petra me dejase. Así que, ahí estaba, yendo a la casa de mi viudo y solitario amigo.

Estacioné mi Mercedes* en el lugar de siempre, y me bajé para dirigirme a la puerta. En cuanto iba a tocar el timbre, ésta se abrió, regalándome la vista de una muy entusiasta Isabel, que no paraba de rebotar de un lado al otro como pelota de ping pong.

_-¡Tío Levi!_-Gritó mientras se tiraba encima mío abrazándome. Yo ya me había acostumbrado a sus muestras de afecto, así que correspondí el gesto de igual modo.-_¡Papá! ¡Es el tío Levi!_-Sus gritos en mi oreja me hacían olvidar que isabel ya no era una mocosa, sino una adolescente de dieciséis años con fuertes pulmones, que tan sólo _parecía_ una niña.

_-Por Dios, ¡vas a dejarme sordo! ¿Y puedes descolgarte de mí? Ya no pesas cinco kilos._

_-¡Boo! ¡Viejo rudo!_

_-¡Oi! ¿Recién era "el tío Levi"_-dije imitando con burla su aniñada voz.-_, ¿y ahora soy un viejo rudo? Necesitas disciplina, mocosa._

Erwin apareció por detrás negando con su cabeza mientras sonreía ante la escena.-_Deja al pobre hombre, Isabel, ¿no ves que ya está muy anciano como para que le andes gritando a sus sensibles oídos?_

_-Haha, habló la reina de la juventud._-Solté con gracia, ya habiendo entrado y cerrado la puerta.

_-¿Quieres un té, tío Levi?_

Asentí con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba los hermosos ojos verdes de Isabel brillar, rebosantes de alegría.

En eso el timbre volvió a sonar, y ella detuvo su paso hacia la cocina para abrir la puerta.

_-¡Amor!_

Inmediatamente viré mi mirada hasta donde estaba Erwin, quien suspiraba por lo bajo, masajeando el puente de su nariz, tratando de verse sereno a medida que Isabel se adentraba con un muy tímido rubio.

_-¡Papá, ya me voy! ¡Cualquier cosa llevo mi celular!_

El pobre sujeto intentó saludarnos a Erwin y a mí, pero Isabel lo tiró del brazo, llevándolo a rastras afuera.

_-¡Vamos, Farlan! ¡Se va a hacer tarde y yo quiero ver la fiesta de las luces a tiempo!_

_-¡Oi! ¡¿Y mi té?!_-Pero ya era tarde, ya que la pequeña colorada cerró la puerta de un portazo, aturdiendo a su padre y a mí.

-_Esa niña no cambia más..._-Murmuró él mirando por la ventana, con el panorama de los dos subidos a la moto del mocoso.-_No sé cómo hace Farlan para soportarla._

_-Tch. Cállate. Bien que si él dijese algo que la molestase siquiera, tú te encargarías de ubicarlo a golpes._

Erwin rió, sin negar o asentir.

Pasamos la tarde hablando de lo usual; el trabajo, Isabel, libros. Vimos dos capítulos seguidos de Breaking Bad, y cinco de Supernatural, tomamos también algo de vino, aunque yo opté seguir con el agua después de mi segunda copa, ya que horas después iba a estar conduciendo. Como volver mareado por el alcohol, no era una opción, me quedé hasta que se hicieron las nueve de la noche. Erwin pidió pizza, y eso fue suficiente para que me encontrase satisfecho.

Suponiendo que el amigo de Mikasa ya se habría marchado, yo me levanté de la comodidad del sofá para ya ir volviendo. Lo que menos quería, era encuentros incómodos en mi propio hogar.

Me despedí del Capitán América y acordamos en encontrarnos temprano el lunes, antes de que la clínica abriera. Estaban contratando gente, y Erwin me había pedido ayuda para con éso.

**(x)**

Ya por fin a dos cuadras de casa, es que veo una cara familiar en la parada de autobús que lleva al centro. Detuve mi auto para asomarme y notar mejor quién era.

_Eren._

El mocoso estaba solo, sentado en la banca de esa mugrosa parada de autobús, y sujetando un bastón blanco en su falda. Me arrimé sin pensarlo dos veces, y lo llamé asomándome por la ventana del acompañante.

_-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces ahí?_

_-¿Levi?_-Fruncí mis cejas al percatarme de que sabía mi nombre, y no pude evitar pensar que, probablemente, Mikasa le haya hablado pestes de mí.

Abrí la puerta y le dije que se subiera. Aunque tuve que pelear por varios segundos hasta que por fin aceptó mi hospitalidad. El mocoso es obstinado.

_-¿Mi hermana te dejó venir solo hasta acá?_

_-No._-Sacudió su cabeza de manera graciosa y exagerada.-_Me acompañó, pero insistí en que se fuera. Estoy acostumbrado a viajar en bus, no te preocupes._

Iba a decirle que sugerir que me estaba preocupando era ridículo, pero cuando volteé mi cara para mirarlo mejor, me quedé sin aliento, y no pude decir nada.

Lo primero que noté, fueron las pequeñas pecas castañas que adornaban su respingada nariz y parte de sus mejillas, las cuales hacían juego con los mechones rebeldes que se desparramaban por su cara. Centímetros más abajo estaban sus labios, y parecían moverse, como si estuviese hablando, y por los gestos que hacía, parecía preocupado, pero yo no escuché nada, sólo advertí lo rosados y carnosos que eran, tal vez hasta algo femeninos para pertenecerle a un hombre. Hasta que llegué a sus ojos. Esos ojos que no veían, pero que yo sí podía ver, y agradecí a toda deidad existente por tener hoy en día el don de la vista, así podía observar esas dos gemas que parecían irradiar luz, a pesar de todo. Pero lo raro no era lo sorprendentemente hermoso de su color, sino de _sus _colores, _plural_. Eren tiene ojos de colores diferentes entre sí, y ambos son alucinantes.

El izquierdo deja ver lo que no supe bien distinguir si era turquesa, o una mezcla de celeste con aguamarina, color que me recordó a los bellos ojos de Isabel. Ahora el derecho, eso es algo que nunca había tenido el gusto de ver, sino hasta ese momento. Destellos dorados se posan en forma de pequeñas líneas en zig zag por sobre lo que parece ser un anaranjado similar al fuego en pleno apogeo.

Todo este espectáculo, siendo iluminado gracias a la luz del interior de mi Mercedes. Eren brillaba.

Una bocina logró despertarme de mi estado de ensoñación, y noté a Eren tensarse, y, aunque sé que suena cínico, agradecí que no pudiese ver la forma en que lo estaba mirando. Yo mismo me golpeé mentalmente al darme cuenta que parecía un idiota embobado.

Eran sus ojos, me repetí.

_Sólo_ sus ojos.

Respiré profundamente y volví la mirada al volante. Hice un par de cuadras antes de preguntarle a dónde tenía que ir.

Afortunadamente, el lugar era cerca, y no es que me alegraba porque me molestase conducir, sino porque había una tensión _extraña_ entre Eren y yo.

Había otra cosa también. Sabía que, muy a mi pesar, debía disculparme por lo ocurrido a la mañana, entonces hablé, cortando con ese incómodo silencio.-_Siento lo que pasó hoy._-Esperaba que dijese algo como "descuida, pasa seguido", o "no te hagas problema por éso", pero se mantuvo en silencio, y yo seguí.-_A veces puedo ser un cretino._

_-Como todos._-Soltó. Yo justo lo miré, y él había volteado para enfrentar su rostro al mío al decir aquello, y lo malo de eso, fue que lo dijo acompañado de una sonrisa que casi nos quita la vida. _Literalmente_.

Tuve que maniobrar violentamente para evitar al auto que en ese entonces venía hacia nosotros. Esa sonrisa me había distraído tanto, que mantuve, por no sé cuantos segundos, mis ojos sobre ella, logrando el "casi" accidente.

_-¡Wow! ¡¿Qué fue éso?!_-Lo oí preguntar algo preocupado.

Le dije que un sujeto se había cruzado en mi camino de sorpresa, pero él dijo que yo sólo manejaba mal, con tono de burla. Eso pareció relajarme un poco. Eren no era un cretino como todos, _como yo._

Antes de darme cuenta, ya habíamos llegado al lugar que Eren había mencionado. Me agradeció el aventón, y yo le pregunté si necesitaba ayuda para subir a su apartamento o algo.

_-Descuida, seguro mi novio ha de estar esperándome en el vestíbulo. Me quedé sin batería en el celular y se hizo tarde, así que no le pude avisar que volvía a estas horas, apuesto que debo tener varios mensajes de voz suyos preguntando dónde estoy._

Mi cerebro se detuvo al escucharlo decir la palabra "novio". Así que Eren es gay. No que me pareciera hetero u homo, simplemente no me detuve a pensar en su sexualidad en ningún momento. Tampoco es como si hubiese tenido motivos para hacerlo.

Tratando de no quedar mudo como lo había hecho momentos atrás al ver sus ojos más de cerca, le dije que esperaría a que entrase.

_-Gracias, Levi._-Largó casi en forma de susurro y alargó su bastón para acercarse a un muy elegante edificio, sin ninguna ayuda extra. Yo sentí un escalofríos en el cuerpo al escucharlo decir mi nombre de esa forma.

Miré curioso. Un tipo casi de la misma altura que Eren parecía haberlo estado mirando desde que llegamos. Era atractivo, y por cómo estaba tan bien vestido, más lo joven que aparentaba ser, al menos, supuse que era algún nuevo rico, quizá. Su cabello se veía algo estúpido, sin embargo. Tenía un corte parecido al mío, aunque con una capa no tan rapada, y mucho más corto y tirado hacia atrás, sin mencionar que su color era un rubio ceniza combinado con castaño, mientras que el mío es enteramente negro azabache. Me di cuenta entonces, cuando se acercó para besar a Eren en la frente, que ese era su novio, y me encontré extrañamente disconforme ante la escena, intercambiando miradas _no muy agradables_, las cuales el sujeto me devolvió con el mismo ímpetu.

Arranqué de inmediato, no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Segundos después de poner en marcha mi auto, una música -para nada de mi tipo- comenzó a salir de mi celular. Paré en un semáforo y miré el nombre; "Hanji". No contesté, ya que entendí a qué se debía ese nuevo ringtone en mi teléfono.

Mi trastornada amiga tiene la manía de bajarme canciones -"divertidas", según ella, "estúpidas", según yo- a mi celular, y ponerlas como tono de llamada, para luego llamarme y llenarme de "alegría musical". En otro momento hubiese silenciado el aparato, pero me encontré disfrutando la canción, ya que me hacía pensar en _cierto par de ojos_ que acababan de quitarme el alma y elevarla bien alto.

**(Pan!c At The Disco-Kaleidoscopy eyes)**

_I'm a disappearing act done poorly (Soy un acto de desaparición hecho pobremente)_

_But if I ever get it right, you'll miss me sorely (Pero si alguna vez me voy, vas a extrañarme mucho)_

_I look like the cat that just ate the canary (Luzco como el gato que acaba de comerse al canario)_

_Coughing up feathers (Tosiendo plumas)_

_There's a "get out of jail" card if I can think of something clever (Hay una tajeta de salida si puedo pensar en algo inteligente)_

_I plead the fifth on all of this (Me juego esto hasta la quinta)_

_When your chips are down, and your drinks are all gone (Cuando tu suerte esté echada, y todas tus bebidas se hayan terminado)_

_I'll still be here, wishing and waiting for you to come on (Yo todavía estaré allí, deseando y esperando a que vengas)_

_Kaleidoscope eyes, sparkle at the world (Ojos de caleidoscopio, brillan en el mundo)_

_My emerald city, downtown girl (Mi ciudad esmeralda, chica de ciudad)_

_In the sickness of you, I'm just a white blood cell (En tu enfermedad, yo sólo soy un glóbulo blanco)_

_Fighting like hell for you (Pleando como un demonio por ti)_

_Oh, I'm just a crook with no intent or stash (Soy sólo un ladrón, sin intenciones ni escondites)_

_Pour gasoline on the vault just to burn the cash (Vierte gasolina en la bóveda, sólo para quemar el dinero)_

_I swear to God, I'd never heard a better sound coming out (Lo juro por Dios, nunca escuché un mejor sonido)_

_Then when you're whimpering my name from your mouth (Que el que haces al lloriquear mi nombre con tu boca)_

_I've got an insatiable desire for your insides (Tengo un deseo insaciable por tu interior)_

_It's undeniable, I'll conspire and pull against your body tonight (Es innegable, conspiraré y tomaré tu cuerpo esta noche)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Levi resultó ser un romántico (?). Escuchen el tema, es uno de los que más me gusta de PATD!, y me hace pensar en Eren inevitablemente.**

**Uff, la de cosas que tengo preparadas para este Fic. Ni-se-i-ma-gi-nan. El próximo cap lo cuenta Mikasa, describe cómo conoció a Eren y cuenta apenas de su relación con Annie. Es el único capítulo con su punto de vista, los demás son narrados por Levi y por Eren c:**

***El auto de Levi es un Mercedes E-Class, negro. Creo que le sienta muy bien este bebé. Va con su personalidad, al menos con la que planeo plasmar en esta historia.**

**Dibujé la escena en la que Levi tiene la primera vista de Eren (La cual resulta ser la misma que puse como cover, pero más grande), puse el link en mi perfil.**

**Bueno, qué les pareció? Dudas? Críticas?**


End file.
